Ghost House LLC - GH Halloween Fic 2018
by beegene
Summary: Mai Taniyama sits down with a reporter to tell her what she knows about a mysterious event that happened last year. (Halloween fic 2018)


**The following is footage recovered from Madoka Mori's personal camera.**

 **Timestamped OCT. 8th, 2018 9:12 AM**

"Is the camera on? Okay. Hello, I'm investigative journalist Madoka Mori. I'm here to interview a young woman who claims to be a survivor of the infamous Shibuya Hotel incident of last October."

Madoka nods to the camera and the shot pans out so that both women are in frame, sitting at the end of a table in a hotel conference room.

"Can you state your name for me, miss?"

"Mai Taniyama."

The girl sitting opposite Madoka is hunched awkwardly at the table, as if she is just learning how to sit. Her clothes hang loose around her small frame. She has very little, if any, fat on her bones. She stares blankly forward into the camera as she gives her name.

"And you were a member of the group that created the haunted attraction inside of the Shibuya Hotel?"

"Yes."

"So you were personally acquainted with Oliver Davis, Eugene Davis, Osamu Yasuhara, Ayako Matsuzaki, John Brown, Masako Hara, and Houshou Takigawa, the Ghost House LLC team?"

Mai pauses, swallows.

"I was."

"I apologize, I understand this must be traumatic for you."

"It's alright." Mai smiles with her mouth, but her eyes do not follow suit.

"And of the people I mentioned, you are the sole survivor."

"I am."

"Okay," Madoka turns the page in her notes. "To the best of your knowledge, can you tell me what happened in the Shibuya Hotel on October 8th, 2017?"

* * *

 **The following is footage recovered from Osamu Yasuhara's personal camera.**

 **Timestamped SEPT. 9th, 2017 2:53 PM**

"Whoooaa! Is that the place?"

Yasuhara's voice is quite loud as he is behind the camera. He leans across Mai's lap to get a better shot the hotel that was coming into view. She looks annoyed for a moment but still laughs and leans back out of his way.

"That is so rad!"

"Yeah," a voice calls back from the passenger seat of the team's van.

Yasuhara turns the camera and zooms in on Eugene's face.

"Noll got a pretty sweet deal, huh?"

The camera nods yes.

"I'd say!" Yasuhara laughs.

Yasuhara turns the camera back to the hotel as they pull into the abandoned parking lot.

The abandoned Shibuya Hotel is quite a sight. The sepulchral white paint is chipped just enough, and grass was growing up around the hotel's wrap-around porch. It was the perfect haunted hotel.

Mai opens her door and steps out onto the grounds. Yasuhara and the camera follow her. The rest of the Ghost House LLC team piles out of the van after them.

"It's creepy," Mai shudders.

"That's the point."

Yasuhara whips the camera around to point at Oliver who is smirking.

"It's supposed to be creepy," he chuckles. "It's a haunted house."

"It better not actually be haunted."

The camera pans once again to show Ayako, arms folded as she looks the hotel up and down.

"Let's go check it out!" Yasuhara says, as he and the camera rush forward towards the front doors. "Home sweet home, right?"

* * *

 **The following is footage recovered from Madoka Mori's personal camera.**

 **Timestamped OCT. 8th, 2018 9:20 AM**

"I'm not sure what happened on October 8th," Mai stares blankly at her hands as she says this. "No one is."

"To the best of your knowledge," Madoka prompts.

Mai does not answer.

"Okay…" Madoka shuffles through her notes again. "Why don't you start from the beginning. What was it like in the hotel when your team first got there?"

"Okay," Mai clears her throat. The camera stutters and suddenly, she is sitting perfectly upright. "When we first got there, the hotel was surprisingly quite welcoming. Nothing seemed off or was even really that spooky for the first few days."

Madoka nods and scribbles something in the margins of her notes.

"It took Oliver and Monk about two days to get all of the electricity working, so we didn't stay overnight right away."

Madoka stops writing.

"Monk?"

"Houshou Takigawa, we called him Monk."

"I see. Go on."

"So, I think things started to feel a little different when we started staying overnight. Oliver and I got into a disagreement about this almost immediately. I was scared to stay but he didn't want to spend extra money paying to stay somewhere else. That was a hard time."

"You mentioned to me before that you had a lot of disagreements before the attraction opened. Do you think that there was something about the hotel that caused that?"

"I think that maybe there was a bad energy. Granted, it's easy to be irritable when everyone is in close quarters like we were."

"What was a typical day for you like at the Shibuya?"

Mai takes a moment to think, staring just past the camera and wringing her hands.

"We slept in two rooms on the second floor, right next to each other. Boys in one and girls in the other. The boys were usually up earlier because Eugene, Yasuhara, and John were all morning people. We didn't spend much time cleaning, because we wanted the hotel to look old and scary, but we did walk through all of the rooms and make sure that everything was safe. We checked for water damage and holes in the floor, that sort of thing. That took a couple of days. Then we started bringing our equipment in. Yasuhara set up cameras in the big rooms. We wanted to have proper surveillance cameras before opening day."

"Is that the footage you sent us before we decided to meet?"

Mai shakes her head and looks down at her palms again.

"No, the security camera footage is mostly just from the night of. We didn't record every single day leading up to opening day. There were a few camera tests here and there, but most of what I sent you is Yasuhara's personal footage."

"Osamu Yasuhara," Madoka looks down at her notes. "He's the one behind the camera most of the time."

"Yeah, he kept a sort of video diary as promotional material for the Ghost House attractions. He intended to publish that footage after opening night."

"I see. So you set up the surveillance cameras. What next?"

"Then we got to decorating. We put all the silly skeletons and scary clowns up in the different rooms throughout the hotel. We marked a path with tape on the floors, so people wouldn't get lost when they came through. Then, we blocked off all of the doors to rooms we weren't using."

"You mentioned that it was quite easy to get lost inside the hotel."

"It was. It was a lot easier to navigate after we put the tape down but…"

Madoka seems to hold her breath, waiting for Mai to finish her thought.

"After we blocked off doors and brought props in, that's when weird things started happening."

"What kind of things?"

Mai takes a deep breath.

"Doors we blocked off never seemed to want to stay closed. We'd find doors open all the time after swearing up and down we'd locked them. Our props also moved around a lot."

"Can you think of a specific example?"

"In the kitchen, we had a doll set up to look like she was holding a bloody knife. One night, we found her and the knife in one of the upstairs bedrooms by Eugene's bed."

"Was it possible that one of your crew moved the doll as a prank?"

Mai shakes her head and takes another deep breath.

"No. We thought that too at the time. Eugene was a pretty good sport about that kind of thing and assumed that Yasuhara had done it, but Yasuhara was adamant that it wasn't him. According to Yasuhara's camera footage, he was in the basement with John and Monk at the time."

"So you're sure that the doll moved on its own?"

"Yes. No one admitted to it, and with all of the other stuff that happened, I don't doubt it at all."

"You mentioned the basement. Could you tell me a little about that area?"

* * *

 **The following is footage recovered from Osamu Yasuhara's personal camera.**

 **Timestamped SEPT. 15th, 2017 6:18 PM**

"Are you still filming?"

Monk chuckles and leans in far too close to the lens so that only his right eye and part of his cheek is visible.

"Yes I am," Yasuhara's hand swats Monk away. "Stop that."

"Dude, put down the camera and help us."

Yasuhara turns the camera around towards him and pulls a face, rolling his eyes at Monk.

"Come on!" Monk scolds.

Yasuhara leaves the camera on, placing it on top of something in the corner of the room pointed at him, Monk, and John.

The three men are standing in the basement of the Shibuya Hotel - a dimly lit room with brick walls. John is carrying a small box of props. Behind them, three life-size clown dolls are leaning haphazardly against the wall.

"So what're we doing?" Yasuhara asks, peering into John's box.

"We're going to put fake spider webs on the ceiling," John says, putting the box on the floor.

"And we're going to spray paint dumb shit on the walls," Monk adds.

John pulls a ladder to the corner of the room and climbs to the top. Monk stands at the bottom handing him fake cobwebs, and Yasuhara begins drawing a lewd image on the brick wall next to them.

If this video were edited and released like Yasuhara intended, this bit would be taken out, or perhaps played at 2x speed. Since it is not edited this way, and the video exists in its entirety a year after Osamu Yasuhara's death, there is almost two hours of footage that is almost not worth mentioning.

There is unedited footage John and Monk chatting, the camera hears them talk about what they want for dinner. Yasuhara yawns and take his time writing on the walls.

The camera sees one of the clown mannequins shift.

The video stutters, and the clown with black diamonds around his eyes is now looking straight at the camera.

Monk says, "Did you hear something?"

Yasuhara shrugs and the three go back to working.

A few minutes pass uneventful, then the clown mannequin moves again. This time, the camera does not stutter, it remains steady as the clown seems to take a single breath of life before moving back to his original position.

* * *

 **The following is footage recovered from Madoka Mori's personal camera.**

 **Timestamped OCT. 8th, 2018 10:00 AM**

"The basement was the scariest part of the hotel, hands down. Masako actually refused to go down there for the longest time." Mai lets out a sad chuckle, remembering her friend. "She claimed she was _sensitive to energies_ , and she didn't like whatever energy the basement had."

Madoka nods and gives Mai an encouraging smile.

"Masako Hara was an actor for the Ghost House attraction," she states, looking back to the camera. "She was the first one to call 911 on opening night."

"Yes."

"I have that call here. Would you mind if I played it or would you rather I edit it in later? I'd like to ask you a few questions about this call."

"You can play it," Mai answers without hesitation, catching Madoka slightly off guard.

"Okay. If you're sure."

Madoka picks her cell phone up off the table and quickly finds the audio file. She presses play and places the phone on the table between her and Mai.

 _911 Operator: 911, what's your emergency?_

 _Masako Hara: Hello? I don't know what's happening, I think someone is shooting!_

 _911 Operator: Can you tell me your location, ma'am?_

 _Masako Hara: I'm at the abandoned Shibuya Hotel, it's on Meadow Lane._

 _911 Operator: Okay, I'm sending help your way right now. Can you stay on the line with me?_

 _Masako Hara: I'll try! I can't really hear._

As Masako says this, there are several loud screams and unintelligible shouts and the sound of a door slamming in the background. There is the clattering sound of Masako's phone falling to the ground.

 _911 Operator: Hello? Ma'am are you still with me? We are sending help your way._

Madoka stops the recording there. If she had kept it playing, she would hear Masako frantically calling for help until she is completely silent, but she does not play that part of the recording.

"Are you alright, Miss Taniyama?"

Mai nods, her expression is blank.

"Can you tell me anything about the sounds in the background of Miss Hara's call? There seems to be sounds of doors slamming shut. Do you know what that was about?"

"I feel like we skipped ahead quite a bit."

Madoka clears her throat and straightens in her chair.

"You're absolutely right, we were talking about the basement. You said that it gave everyone a weird feeling at first?"

"Yeah. The basement was where the worst things happened. The night before we opened the attraction…"

"This is in the footage you sent, yes?"

Mai nods.

"Yeah, that's some of the security footage. We started the cameras rolling two nights before, just to make sure everything worked right."

"Yes, and that's when one of your crew members was seen on camera walking through the hotel at night?"

Mai nods again, shifting in her seat.

"If you knew John, you'd know how weird that footage is. He was one to always be smiling. That look in his eyes in the footage isn't right."

Madoka shuffles through her notes.

"You're referring to John Brown, he was listed on your team's website as the prop manager."

"Right."

"And in security footage you sent to me from the nights of October 5th, 6th, and 7th, Brown is seen getting out of bed at exactly three in the morning each time and walking to the basement."

"Yes."

"You wound say this is abnormal behavior for John Brown? He wasn't known to sleepwalk before this?"

"It's super abnormal. John usually slept like a baby. It was a running joke around the team that John could sleep through anything."

"And due to the nature of the security systems, you can't confirm how long these night walks went on? You were only filming those three nights?"

"I haven't thought of that, but yeah, I guess it could have happened before and we wouldn't have known."

* * *

 **The following is footage recovered from Osamu Yasuhara's personal camera.**

 **Timestamped OCT. 6th, 2017 7:54 AM**

The camera clicks on and is immediately greeted with a messy-haired Yasuhara, sitting up in bed.

"Good morning, Ghost House fans! Today, you and I are going to check up on our new security system! We're getting ready to open in just a few days, so today I am doing some real fine tuning of all the dumb electrical shit."

Yasuhara smiles and winks at the camera.

"But I promise I'll make it fun!"

Yasuhara jumps out of bed and struts out of the bedroom and down a corridor.

"Morning, Gene!"

He turns the camera downwards to point it at Eugene, who is on the floor taping over an electrical cord.

"Get that thing out of my face."

Yasuhara points the camera back at himself.

"Grumpy."

A little further down the hall, Yasuhara stops, opens a door, and steps inside, turning the camera away from himself. The room is small, it was probably once a supply closet. It contains a desk with two large monitor screens. The screens show a grid of live video feeds of several rooms in the hotel.

Yasuhara zooms in on one of the squares and the camera sees a black and white video of Ayako and Monk sitting on the floor of the hotel kitchen untangling a large pile of string lights.

Ayako says something that causes Monk to throw his head back in laughter.

"Aww, how cute," Yasuhara laughs.

There is a sound of a walkie-talkie clicking on.

"Monk!"

There is static and then Monk's voice says, "What'd'ya want?"

Click.

"Smile! You're on camera!"

On the video feed, Monk looks up and waves at the camera.

* * *

 **The following is footage recovered from Madoka Mori's personal camera.**

 **Timestamped OCT. 8th, 2018 10:17 AM**

"Okay, Mai, now I'd like to talk about what happened on the night of October 8th now, is that alright? Do you think you're ready?"

Mai nods slowly.

"I think so."

"Okay," Madoka flips through her notes while clearing her throat. "Where were you when the attraction opened?"

"I was at the front door checking tickets. Oliver and I were supposed to be at the front together greeting people and checking bags, but he'd gotten a call from Eugene over the walkie-talkie and went to check on him."

"Do you know what Eugene said?"

Mai pauses to think for a moment, her eyes wander about the room.

"Something about the wall?"

"The wall," Madoka prompts.

"The wall in the basement," Mai gulps.

"Are you alright? Do we need to take a break?"

"Um," Mai runs a hand roughly over the side of her face. "I'm just a little tired."

"I completely understand! Do you want us to get you a room in the hotel? You could lay down for a bit and we can finish this later?"

"Yeah that would be good," Mai says with a smile that still does not reach her eyes. "I already have a room. I'm in 2C."

"Okay," Madoka puts her pen down and reaches towards the camera to shut it off. "You go rest and I'll come get you in a couple hours. 2C, you said?"

"Mhm," Mai nods, standing up from the table. "Thank you."

* * *

 **The following is recovered from a message board for people following the strange occurrences at the Shibuya Hotel, nothing here should be taken as fact.**

 **r/shibuyahotelincident**

 **user: Kuroda_Naoko_54 posted**

Hey, so I came across an article the other day that briefly mentioned the Shibuya Hotel, I think that activity is spiking again?

On October exactly one year after the most famous incident at the Shibuya Hotel, it seems that yet another person has died on the grounds.

Independent reporter and documentarian Madoka Mori was found dead after a 911 call was placed from her cell phone inside of the Shibuya Hotel on Meadow Lane. Police say that her death was most likely a staged suicide, as there was no sign of any other person inside of the hotel.

Police have also opted not to release Mori's 911 call.

I found this interesting because, after digging into Mori's social media and information on her website, it seems that she was filming a documentary about last year's incident and claimed that she was interviewing a member of the Ghost House team, even though most people are sure that none of them made it out alive.

The reporter's body was found inside Shibuya Hotel in room 2C. According to a friend of hers, she had footage on her camera filmed in a hotel conference room (not the Shibuya) talking with a young woman who claims to be Mai Taniyama, despite the fact that Mai Taniyama was pronounced dead on October 8th of last year.

Even weirder, Mai Taniyama's body was found in room 2C last year. Now Madoka Mori claims to have contact with Mai and then turns up dead in the same place on the same day a year after Mai's death?

I think all of this is too weird to be true, but I'm following comments. What do you guys think?

* * *

happy halloween, friends! I hope this didn't scare you too bad!

 **IMPORTANT: I want to write another small halloween fic that is more fun than spooky, but I don't know quite what to do. I'll be randomly picking one review on this fic and I'll write a halloween fic for that commenter! make sure to review this fic for a chance to win a short halloween fic based on any prompt or idea you choose!**

thanks so much for reading!

\- Bee


End file.
